harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gwenog Jones
- Quidditch World Cup 1990 - 2014 (Archived) |loyalty=*Jones family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slug Club *Holyhead Harpies *Welsh National Quidditch team}} Gwenog Jones (b. 1968) was a Welsh witch who started her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1979; it is unknown what house she was sorted into. After Gwenog graduated from Hogwarts she became a professional Quidditch player and later achieved fame as the captain and Beater of the Welsh all-female Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies. Biography Gwenog Jones was born into the presumably wizarding Jones family in 1968. Her family possibly came from Wales as Jones is a Welsh surname and she later become the manager of the Welsh National Quidditch team. She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1979, and during her time at the school she was became a favourite student of Horace Slughorn, and was consequently inducted into his Slug Club throughout her time at the school, one of the last before his retirement. She probably played Quidditch at Hogwarts, although there is nothing to prove this. 's picture of Gwenog on his shelf of favourites]] Sometime after graduating in June 1986, Jones became a Beater for the all-female Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team, and eventually became the Captain of said team. Remembering her former Potions teacher, she gave Slughorn free tickets to her Quidditch matches whenever he so desired. Amongst Jones's biggest fans was Ginevra Weasley, who had a poster of the prestigious Quidditch player on the wall of her small bedroom at the Burrow. In later years Ginny would go on to play for the Harpies, though it is unknown whether Jones was still on the team at that point. By 2014, Gwenog Jones had retired from the Holyhead Harpies, and had become the manager of the Welsh National Quidditch Team. Shortly before the 2014 Quidditch World Cup, Gwenog Jones threatened to "curse the face off" rival Brazilian manager José Barboza, when he called her Chasers "talentless hags" (a comment that he later insisted had been taken out of context). During the Brazil-Wales quarter-final match, she showed up to the game in an 'It Should Have Been Haiti' T-shirt and was prevented from entering the stadium, therefore missing the first ten minutes of the game. She later ended up in custody when, after Brazilian Seeker Tony Silva caught the Snitch and won the game, she attempted to curse off Barboza's face in the packed stadium and was dragged away by her own Beaters. Physical appearance Gwenog was described as being a tall, dark-skinned witch. Due to the fact she was a beater it can be presumed that she was fairly burly or at least had a 'beater's build'. She has dark brown hair and brown eyes. Personality and traits Jones had said on a number of occasions that witches made better Quidditch players than wizards, and no one was likely to disagree with her. This was because "people who disagreed with Jones had a nasty habit of turning into woodlice." After a game she enjoyed relaxing with friends, drinking butterbeer, and listening to the Weird Sisters. Hermione Granger considered Gwenog to be "a bit full of herself" after meeting her at one of Slughorn's Slug Club meetings in 1996. It is thought that the ICWQC's ban on 'managerial trash talk' was made with her in mind. Magical abilities and skills *'Flying': Jones was evidently a highly accomplished and talented broomstick flyer and Quidditch player, given how she became both the Captain and Beater for the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team, a very impressive achievement in the magical sport which gained much fame and recognition in the world of Quidditch. She was so experienced in playing the sport that she eventually became the Manager of the Welsh National Quidditch team. *'Transfiguration': It was said that "people who disagreed with Jones had a nasty habit of turning into woodlice", this meant that Jones was capable of casting a transfiguration spell which turns humans into Wood louse. This implies she was very proficient in this branch of magic, as Human Transfiguration and Trans-Species Transformation are both highly advanced and difficult forms of transfiguration. Etymology Gwenog ''can trace back to the Welsh name ''Gwen, which means "fair, blessed". This can relate to her being the captain of the only all-witch quidditch team. Being the only one can be considered as "blessed". Jones ''can refer to ''John, ''which means in Hebrew "God is gracious". This can relate to her being "blessed". Behind the scenes *Gwenog may be related to Hestia Jones, a member of the Order of the Phoenix, Peter Jones, a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, or Megan Jones, a Hufflepuff student at Hogwarts in Harry Potter's year. *The illustration on Gwenog's Wizard of the Month profile shows her to have dark skin and purple Quidditch robes. However, in the signed photo of Gwenog owned by Horace Slughorn in , she has light skin and is wearing yellow Quidditch robes. *Although she definitely attended a party earlier in the year, it is unknown, being a former member of the Slug Club, whether or not she attended the Slug Club Christmas party in 1996. Appearances ]] * * * * * * *Wizard of the Month'' Notes and references de2:Gwenog Jones de:Gwenog Jones es:Gwenog Jones fr:Gwenog Jones fi:Gwenog Jones it:Gwenog Jones nl:Griet Jansen no:Gwenog Hansen pl:Gwenog Jones ru:Гвеног Джонс sv:Gwenog Jones zh:格韦诺格·琼斯 Category:1968 births Category:Beaters Category:Brown-eyed individuals Category:Females Category:Jones family Category:Quidditch managers Category:Silver Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Slug Club Category:Unknown House Category:Welsh individuals Category:Wizard of the Month Category:Wizards